


The Phone Call

by Rosemarie42



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, mental health mention, very bad homophobic language I mean really bad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: A call in the middle of the night from Seb’s nanny starts off a chain reaction for Aaron and Robert.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated weekly.

Aaron Dingle curses as he look at the time on the clock by the nightstand 3:18 a.m. who the hell is calling at this ungodly hour he thinks. As the phone continues to ring he turns to look at his husband of 4 months Robert Sugden on the bed lying next to him. He searches for his dressing gown and walk to the hall and pick the house phone up cursing himself for forgetting to take it into the bedroom last night.

“Hello”

“Is that Mr Sugden”said a female voice 

“Hang on I think you want my husband Robert” replies Aaron 

“Who’s calling” he ask

“You don’t know me but I was up till yesterday’s Rebecca White’s nanny “ There’s been an accident seb is in hospital and Rebecca has been arrested. She said this is the number to call if I couldn’t get through to Mr Barton but he left her some months ago”. 

“Aaron sigh he didn’t know Ross and Rebecca had broken up, he wonders if Pete knew. He walks into his and Roberts bedroom and shakes him awake.

“Robert, wake up”

“Ummm”, he replies”

‘Rebecca’s nanny is on the phone, something has happen to her”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Are you saying that you don’t want to get involved”

“Aaron when she took him and I insisted on a paternity test to show she couldn’t keep my child from me, I didn’t expect it to come back that I wasn’t the father or that she would make sure my name was taken off his birth certificate and that she would have her solicitor have me sign a paper saying that I would have no contact with him but here we are Aaron, legally I can’t be near him”

“This is Seb! Robert are we really going to do nothing?” He look at Robert holding his breathe as he do so waiting on an answer.

Robert takes the phone from Aaron “ This is Robert Sugden” he says putting her on speaker phone.

“My name is Mary, I’m Seb’s nanny I had a day off today my first one in a month and came back to the house to find her shaking him cause he wouldn’t stop crying, when I told her to stop she’s started freaking out and went and got a knife and threatened me with it, while she was holding seb. I had no choice I had to call the police, she’s being held under the mental health act and Seb was taken to hospital. I’m not a blood relative so he can’t be discharge into my care, you’re his father, social services and the doctors want to speak to you about his care”.

Robert bolt up in bed “is Seb okay, is he hurt?  
“No he’s fine thank god, the doctors are keeping him over night for observations”

“Hold on Robert the doctor want to speak to you”

Before Robert can say anything the doctor comes on the phone. “Does your son have any allergies sir, what shots has he had so far”. Robert answers all the doctors questions.

“Look I’m not Seb’s father I’m not legally allow to be near him”

“The child’s nanny bought paperwork with her saying in case of emergency you’re the point of contact”, says the doctor sounding confused. “ look why don’t you come here and speak to someone from social services, I know they’re eager to speak to you”. 

“Why don’t I give you Seb’s uncle phone number is name his Pete Barton, what about his dad Ross Barton?” ask Robert.

“We have all been trying him, we left a message in his voice mail but we’ve got no reply, from what I gathered from the nanny he got sick and tired of being her carer. Look Mr Sudgen the nanny said Rebecca couldn’t be left alone with him and she felt like she was responsible for two kids. Why was social services not involved with her?”

“I have not seen Rebecca for months now, I didn’t know what was going on with her” replies Robert.

“When I thought Seb was mine, she stayed with my sister, their was lots of support in place for her, seb lived with me full time” said Robert. Rebecca chose to follow her heart and leave with Ross after only 3 weeks of dating I tried to stop her, but blood test shown I wasn’t the father”.

The doctor could hear the pain in Roberts voice, Aaron sits on the bed next to Robert and hold him.

“I’m sorry” said the doctor “ this would be hard for anyone to deal with but the paperwork does look legitimate, and social services does want to speak to you, should I tell them you’re on your way here?” 

Robert look at Aaron who nods at him. “My husband and I are on our way” he replies to the doctor.

Aaron and Robert hurriedly get dress and go knock on Pete and Rhona’s door when Pete opens the door in his dressing gown Robert quickly tell him about Seb.

“My phone’s on silent while it recharges” says Pete. He look at Robert unsure if he should ask the next question but ask anyway “how’s Rebecca doing did they say” Robert looks at Pete wearily and don’t answer.

“I’m sorry, I had to ask she’s my nephews mother”.

Robert turns and leaves and they get into the car for the long drive to the children’s hospital. 

Aaron text his family using WhatsApp group chat they didn’t need to be disturb right now especially his mom and Paddy who are just beginning to turn the corner after losing his sister Grace.


	2. The letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert arrive at the hosptial forcing them to face some uncomfortable truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a monster of a chapter Sarah you wanted me to make you cry I did, the notes and letters are purposely written that way there is no mistake.
> 
> I choose not to say what the illness is. There is very bad homophobia in this chapter

Aaron and Robert reach the hospital after couple hours of driving, they head to the information desk where they ask directions and head up to the correct floor. Aaron presses the buzzer for the ward and is let inside he speaks to the nurse who direct him to a room as he goes to knock a petite girl with brown hair walk up to him 

“Are you Robert?” she ask

“No I’m his husband Aaron”, he replies 

”Robert is staying outside for now” 

“What’s he wearing, I’ll go give him the papers” she says.

Aaron brings up a picture of Robert on his phone and shows her.

Aaron goes into see the doctor who ushers him into a seat.

“I’m Roberts husband why do you need to see him, he’s not related to Seb like I told you over the phone already and he most certainly can’t make medical decisions for him”.

Rebecca wrote a letter saying she wanted him to, I’m trying to make decisions for the child” says the doctor.

Seb’s uncle should have reach the hospital by now”, says Aaron rising to his feet 

He excuses himself and walk back towards the exit door for the ward when he sees Pete and Rhona and Leo he waves to Mary and introduce them to her and leave the ward. Outside he finds Robert seating on a chair with papers in his hands looking deeply upset. 

“Robert what’s wrong?”

“Not here, let’s go find a hotel then we’ll talk okay?”

“Okay”, says Aaron, they leave the hospital and find a hotel for the night.

Once inside the hotel room they undress quickly and get into the bed Robert lays all the papers Rebecca’s nanny as given them across both their laps, they look through to find the blood test, the new birth certificate and the solicitors letter banding Robert from seeing Seb.. As they continue looking through the papers, they spot a Manila envelope, inside it are little notes address to Robert from Rebecca.

Robert takes the first one out.

 

Well rover, 

Even fucking drunk, you still think of that idiot , what kind of man turns down a fuck with a women, to think I wasted my time coming here thinking I could pretend to help you for your brother sake while doing everything I can to break up your relationship with Aaron.

He reads the next one 

Well rover

You’re gonna be a daddy, well Ross is but he doesn’t need to know that, this baby will break up your relationship I can’t wait..

Robert look at Aaron “she’s certifiable, and that’s before what happened today happened. She literally left me notes bad mouthing me”, Aaron look at the stack of notes and notices there was a letter there as well he takes it and hand it to Robert. “This is the last one you will read from her tonight or ever it’s up to you.”

Robert opens the letter and begin reading.

Dear bend over 

Or is that Aaron’s job, I knew you would come running like a good little lap dog, dancing to my tune. I love how humiliating it was for you breaking up with him after our little night together. I so enjoyed watching your love ones turn on you, it was delicious to see, shame I didn’t get a chance to run you over and put you in the grave. I suffered a brain injury, well I say suffer a brain injury more like I wanted you to spend every dime you had on my child and when you got attached rip him away from you a brain injury seem like the best way to make sure you would take him off me.. They’ve probably told you by now they can’t find any evidence of me every having any brain injuries.. Tell me something I don’t know, it’s amazing what money can buy, like doctors that can say what you want them to say. Even after a no contact order you come running god you’re so predictable. I’m sure Aaron is with you even after you let me take Seb and you never saw him again, here’s the thing I’m bored of him and I want you to take him. I have instructed my solicitor to tear up the order and let you have him should anything happen to me. You both were amazing parents to him even I can see that. I gave my rights away to you both. Ross signed away his rights before he left me, The solicitors detail is there you just need to sign on the dotted line.

Aaron and Robert look at each other, Robert turns the letter over and read

Dear Robert 

I’m sorry for the problems I caused you and Aaron, I never did thank you for letting me take Seb, it must of caused you and Aaron a great deal of pain. I was wrong to pursue you like I did and wrong to belittle your sexuality, you and Aaron gave my son a home, family, love I saw how the dingles and sugdens embraced him and loved him, you saw my family it wasn’t like that. Seb won’t remember his time with the dingles and your family but I will. Thank you both for loving him. I was too obsess with you I loved that I got to sleep with you when you were dating my sister, it felt powerful to know that as she was the favourite daughter I had one up her without her knowing at the time. When I saw you with Aaron I saw it as a challenge and unfortunately those horrific things I said to you I actually believed. I thought if you willing slept with me while you were with a bloke it was you saying I will always be that person that hold a special place in your heart that you will always go back to. I did something foolish while you were sleeping off the whisky, you have to understand I knew I was special to you and I wanted a child to bond us together for ever and maybe make you chose me but it didn’t work out that way. I got your sperm and used it and turkey base myself. I’m so sorry I did that without your consent. Ross did do a DNA sample but he wasn’t the father. I just went and payed someone off, a piece of advice you’re too trusting of people, change is good but that fierce, ready to battle Robert is the one I fell in love with. Something is wrong with me and I don’t know what it is I keep blacking out and losing time. I think I’m being punished by a higher power for the way I treated you. 

He gets to the second sheet of the letter.

Dear Robert 

I’ve been to the doctors I don’t have long to live, I’m in Liverpool with no support system just a nanny who is doing three different jobs instead of just being Seb’s carer. Ironically I’m behaving like someone with a brain injury and I know I’m losing a part of myself and I have no control over it. It shouldn’t be this hard to except what’s coming, but I don’t want to go, each time something odd happens to me it’s a reminder that my time is coming to a close.

Robert turns the page over to see its blank, so he goes to the next sheet of the letter.

He’s surprise when he realises that’s it’s address to Aaron.

Dear Aaron 

I’m sorry, you have every right to hate me, I did my best to take your husband away from you, but in the end your love was true. My son needs you in his life. When I look at the charmed life I had I now realise how lucky I was. It won’t mean much coming from me, but I’m so sorry you had to go through that and this time I truly mean it, you didn’t let what happened to you by that pig of a father destroy you, you came out stronger for it and that’s a testimony to the strength and courage you carry with you. I know what a great role model you will be for Seb, I’m sorry that you felt so hurt by what I did with your husband you had to self harm. I was reckless and didn’t care for consequences, I just wanted my prize your husband. I’m sorry for the way Seb came to be, I didn’t really want him and just used him to get my own way, it took being diagnosis with something terminal to finally want my son, I’m glad he won’t remember me because I’m embarrass at how he would rightly judge me for my selfish behaviour in general. I’ve scared him. I want to say I’m sorry and I appreciated how your family took him in and loved him. You’re a good person I know you still love him even after he was taken from you both, he held a place in your heart, you loved my son when you could have hated him, make things difficult for me. You provided a home, food, spent your money to clothe him, you and Robert never ask a penny from me for him. You’re his father Aaron and I’m sorry I dismiss your part in his life. Love him, just love him.

Rebecca.

Aaron and Robert sit in silence for a while.

“I’m so angry at her, right now but she dying, I’m a bad person being angry at a dying person?”

“It’s ironic” says Aaron we have been here before with her, her brain injury cause people to pity her and was afraid to tell her off, in case it set her off”

“I’ll speak to the doctor tomorrow and see what he says, I want Rebecca checked out while I’m here to see if what she say about dying is true, social services need to know just in case it’s one of her shoddy doctors she’s using and she’s lying. We’ll get to the true, I need a new paternity test done as well. One not taper with.”

“Those letters, though, she is seriously messed up, she wanted to kill you and have you as her baby’s father all at the same time” says Aaron.

“We both worked through not having Seb in our lives we saw how devastated our family were after he went. Aaron we have been going through counselling to deal with this whole Seb situation, we made peace with it, I know you never got a change to say goodbye to Seb and you coming here was your final goodbye to him, now things may have change”.

“She violated you Robert while you were unconscious”

Robert shakes is head, “I can’t remember that night, I really can’t believe she did that to me, I’m really tired, we’ll talk more in the morning”.

The next day, Chas, Liv and Paddy met Aaron and Robert at their hotel, they explained in more details what was going on. They went to the hospital were Robert had a blood test, showing that he was in fact Seb’s father, the news was bittersweet he knew he didn’t cheat on Aaron but what Rebecca did to him was unforgivable. 

He showed the social workers the letters and notes, they had Rebecca check out and turned out a month ago she really was diagnosed with less than 6 weeks to live. She stayed in the hospital for a week, Aaron and Robert never visited her instead Pete took Seb into visit her, she never ask to see them and they had no desire to see her, she played with their lives for her own amusements and if she hadn’t got sick they would never have known the truth until god forbid Seb was taken into care or she hurt him.

She died in hospital one month after the boys came to Liverpool. They didn’t go to her funeral, they saw no need to Pete and Seb and the nanny the only ones there. They stayed in Liverpool long enough for social services to make a check on their home, with faith showing them around while the boys weren’t there, after being satisfied the boys could provide a home for him they allowed them to take Seb with couple more visits required before his case would be closed. 

The solicitor provided information on Rebecca’s finances, she certainly wasn’t as stupid as she made out, she invested in some good companies and had a great deal of money, but Aaron and Robert didn’t want to use any of it, they set up a trust for Seb instead with it.

Robert was now legally Seb’s father again and paperwork was done to get Aaron full rights to Seb so he could effectively be his second parent legally. They used their own solicitor to do everything not fully trusting Rebecca’s one.

Rebecca left a final letter to them, they didn’t read it, she was the past they had a future to look forward to, Faith read it and told them the gist of it, she was crowing that they would have given her a great funeral crying tears over her, how even after everything she did to them they still roll over like her dog rover she had as a kid.. That even in death she won but they had signed that paperwork that she gave her rights to Seb away before she died and it was legal and above board and she was in her right mind and wasn’t being coerced. 

Charity said once that the letters where she apologies were maybe her realising she was wrong and maybe she truly meant it, but there were too many letters saying the opposite including the goodbye letter and quite frankly the boys didn’t care. They had too much good to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter Rebecca is mention for this fic for now. I may change it later . Thank you all for the kudos much appreciated.


	3. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb turns two and the Dingles welcome him into the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotten fluff

“Mum should you be carrying that” Chas gives him an exasperated look.

“Aaron I’m pregnant, I’m sure carrying a cake from the back of the pub to a table won’t cause me any problem, gosh you would think women haven’t been getting pregnant for centuries” says Chas.

Chas was now six months pregnant with healthy twins a boy and a girl and although initially when they found out she and Paddy were expecting again she was fearful that what happened to Grace would happen again, but luckily their fears were unfounded and they were able to truly enjoy the pregnancy after finding out everything was ok with the babies, while they will never forget Grace and the babies isn’t a replacement for her, it’s a second change that they’re happy to have.

Aaron took the cake from her anyway and settle it on the table “Where are your boys” ask chas 

“Robert is on his way from Leeds and Joanne is bringing Seb, Aaron look around the pub as various family members help decorate it, Aaron can’t believe how much his live has change since Seb came back into all their life’s. 

They told all the Dingles and the Sugden what happened in Liverpool with the provisor it’s not to be repeat to anyone outside of the family. Victoria was very angry that someone she called her friend could be like that, but Faith pointed out to her that “she wasn’t angry on her brothers behalf but for herself, if she had gotten her head out of that women ass she would have seen she was a wronging and perhaps being there for her brother and his husband at the start of the whole mess was what her brother needed, not her taking everyone’s side but his you don’t treat blood family that way, hell any kind of family” she said to Victoria 

Victoria was not happy and stormed out the room, no one not even Diane went after her, as they all knew Faith was right. Diane knew she had to do better because she did fail her step-son and she vow to do better to herself.

Diane was helping with the decorating but when Victoria ask if she could help, the Dingle women who were doing all the decorating said no, unlike Diane who was really making an effect to be there for the boys she wasn’t and was still playing the hard done by friend speech and since the other villagers didn’t know what was going on they just saw two siblings being very polite to each and wondered what the hell was going on.

Seb was a Dingle now and Dingles protected their own above all else so the Dingles and the Sugden were always courteous to her in case she spill the beans about Robert and Seb. The villagers knew that his mother died and he was now living with the boys. 

Pete didn’t tell Rhona everything about Liverpool just that Ross didn’t want Seb and signed his rights away to him before his mother died out of respect for Aaron and Robert.

‘Aaron” says Robert coming into the pub and kissing him “Is everything ready?”

“Just need the birthday boy and the other guest and we”re set” replies Aaron 

Looking around Robert says “it all look so good, thanks again for doing this here” says Chas to Robert

“No problem” he replies

Suddenly the pub door opens and Seb and his nanny walks in, Seb walk over to Robert and hold his arm up.

“Up daddy up” Robert bend and pick him up 

“Are you happy for your party?”

Seb nods his little head “How old are you again ask” Robert 

Seb put up two finger, “silly daddy I’m two”

“Yes you are”, Seb turns at the new voice

“Dadda” he says turning in Roberts arms so he can hold his arms out for Aaron to take, which he does Seb rest his face on Aaron’s shoulder.

Aaron stroke Seb’s back, Robert looks at his watch “Chas if we’re gonna do this we need to make a start Zac will be here with others in about forty-five minutes”.

Chas tries to get everyone’s attention charity notices and put two fingers in her mouth and whistle that got everyone’s attention. “Right”, she says Dingle women follow me, Diane can you go see how Marlon is getting on with the food for us, yeah” Diane leaves the room.

“Aaron, Robert you, Seb and Liv sit here, the rest stand next to Lisa, making sure you circle them, right Lis you’re on”

Lisa steps forward, “Sebastian Sugden-Dingle as the female matriarch of the Dingles I welcome you into our family, you are loved by all here, you’re wanted and valued and when your teenage years hit, we will be there for you no matter the questions you may have, when you get into trouble we will stand with you” says Lisa.

“Yeah, we will” grins Charity. 

“I’m starting the pool now, fifty pounds to start” says charity. I’m calling off the rails at 15” Lisa glares at her

“I’ll take first stolen car at 14” says Debbie 

“Hey that’s not fair” says Lydia, Debbie owns a garage she will make sure she wins

“No one said life was fair” says Debbie glaring at her

“I’m calling finishing his A-levels with just 1 ASBOS”

“Mom!” says Aaron.

“What love” she says innocently “We know you’ll both make sure he finishes school and be amazing go to uni even but the Dingle will rub off on him.

Lisa turns to look at Lydia “No bet love” she shakes her head no. 

Lisa moves back to the circle. 

Chas step forward and take Seb in her arms she look down at him, “My grandson no matter what you can talk to be about it, when your dads are embarrassing you or getting on your nerves my door is all open to you she kisses him and he get pass around the women of the family each welcoming him in when Sarah has her turn at last she passes him back to his dads.

Aaron and Robert thanks them all and leave to change him as he opens the door to the back he finds Diane listening in, “That was beautiful”, she says crying, “I’ll change him and bring him back in go get a drink” they leave.

As Diane changes Seb she looks down at him “I love you so much, I’m always going to be on your side as long as I’m alive”, she says to him. 

She finishes changing him and brings him back to Aaron and Robert. When she gets to them she sees all the Dingle men there, Zac takes Seb off her.

“Sebastian Sugden-Dingle”, he says as head of the Dingle clan I welcome you into the family, as you grow older, you’ll find out that we value family about all, the Dingle code is there for a reason, and any chance to make a quick pound is the Dingle way, we are so happy to have you here”

Cain takes him and look directly at the camera Jessie is using to record it all and says “I’ll be the head of the clan by the time you’re a teenager, my door is open anytime to you, we’ll argue and you will back chat me but I’ll never not love you, remember that and don’t be too hard on your dads and when you and Isaac are driving us crazy, cause you will, listen to us sometimes at least yeah”.

He gets pass around to the men in the family, everyone laughs when Sam promises to teach him how to poach and make sure he doesn’t cook a peacock like his cousin charity did at Christmas.

They all spend sometime with Seb, just themselves before the other party goers came. Soon the pub was very noisy and full of laughter and children, presents were opened, songs were song and wishes were made before Chas was cutting up birthday cake. A good time was had by all. Soon it was time to leave and the guest filtered out until it was just the Dingles and Sugden alone in the pub.

They all help with the clean up.

“Mum why don’t you and Paddy stay the night at ours, stay the weekend I already cleared it with Charity”

Chas look at Paddy he nods “ok” she says “I’ll just get some things together first”

Charity look at her “Me and Paddy sorted it already” she walks into the back and come back with a suitcase.

Aaron takes the suitcase and puts it in his Range Rover, he closes the door and wait for Joanne to strap Seb into his car seat. They get in the Range Rover and Joanne follows them with his mum and Paddy in her car. 

They head for Home Farm.


	4. New arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys experience new changes and come new arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it, I’m posting today instead of Wednesday. Will be couple weeks before next posting.

“Rob you here? Rob!”, shouts Aaron 

Robert come down the stairs at Home Farm “What is it Aaron”

Aaron is giddy “The agency called they want us to come in and see them there is a women who wants to carry our babies”

Robert flash a blinding smile then sweep Aaron up in a crushing hug “When do we meet her”

“Tomorrow if we can swing it” Robert look at him like he’s crazy “Of course we can make it call them back now”, he says grinning.

Aaron get his phone out of his pocket and dial the agency. They discuss what the next steps will be and make an appointment for the next day.

“Champagne, we need to toast this occasion” they walk into Home Farm kitchen and Robert get a bottle of champagne out the fridge, Aaron get the glasses and think how lucky they are. 

Not long after they got Seb back one of Roberts investments hid the headlines for the company going public, Robert was one of the original investors in the company and his shares were worth tens of millions of pounds and once their bank balance increased it came with better solicitors and accountants and they found a great management company who look over all Roberts other investments which ended up being a good thing as their income just kept increasing. 

They could just live off the interest many times over, they bought Home Farm they knew they could fill it with good memories and they did, Robert enjoyed making it over with a decorator. They shared their good fortune with their families, his mum was able to buy the pub outright from Charity who was grateful for the money as she wanted to see what else she can do with herself so began taking classes to better herself, Vanessa was clearly a good influence on her. 

The family didn’t want to leave Emmerdale it was their home, and Aaron and Robert loved being surrounded by love ones, they kept the scrap yard and bought back Home James from Kim when she and Graham left the village under a cloud, they sold it to Nicola and Jimmy for one pound they remember when Joe had Roberts shares how they gave him a job when they didn’t have to and Robert was always grateful for it.

Aaron is bought out of his thoughts by Robert “Do you realise we will both be dads to this baby”

“Obviously” says Aaron “No I mean both our sperms will be used at the same time, twins but with different fathers” Aaron smiles. He couldn’t wait, they had request that the person who wanted to carry the baby for them was okay with living in their home they know it was unusual by as Robert said their wealth would afford them things, but the mill was there for her to use if she didn’t want to stay with them. 

They had talk to several women but there was two they really liked, he hoped it was one of them. 

“Do we tell the family now, or later down the line” ask Robert 

“They already know we’re doing this, but let’s tell mum and Paddy first, when we’re pregnant then let everyone else know after all they will see a pregnant stranger round the village”, says Aaron 

“I love you” says Robert kissing him

“I love you too, let’s invite mum and paddy tonight for dinner, Liv will be home from school soon we can tell them then”. 

Aaron and Robert busied themselves with making dinner not long after all the food was cooked, Seb’s and his nanny Meghan walk into the kitchen.

Aaron wipe his hands and then bend to pick up Seb he look at Meghan “ how was the park”

“Great, he made a new friend, didn’t you Seb and got a party invitation as well”

Robert look over at Meghan “Steven from his nursery, I said I’ll let him know if he can attend”

“ I don’t see any problems we know his parents, he can go” says Aaron

Robert nods his head.

Aaron was glad that they got Meghan, he never though he was the type to have a nanny but after the money came there was a lot of travelling to sort things out and his mother had a newborn to take care of. In the end it worked out great for them, they were able to continue working while  
not haven’t to worry about child care.

Later that night at dinner with his mum, Paddy, Liv and Robert they discuss the surrogate.

“What if she decide to keeps the baby” ask Chas

“She won’t that’s why we went with an American agency and surrogate because the rules there are very strict unlike here, those babies are ours, we used a donor egg she has no genetic ties to this baby” says Aaron.

“So what happens next then”ask Paddy

“Well we meet with our Journey Support Team again, we already pick out our IVF clinic and egg donor in the states and there were two women we liked and if it should be one of them so we’re going ahead” says Aaron.

“She would have been screen medically and we know we will get on, because we have spend time with them” says Robert.

“What about the legal stuff”ask Chas worriedly

“The clinic takes care of it all, the Journey Support Team will work with us to take care of that” says Robert. 

The next day Aaron and Robert went to meet up with someone from the agency and to their surprise their first choice of surrogate Beth was in the room, she hug both men and they discussed what the next step was, the boys knew that they would have to stay in the states for a minimum of four weeks after the birth, but that was fine by them.

After the meeting things moved pretty fast they went to America, the IVF didn’t work on the first attempt but it did take on the third attempt, the men knew they were lucky to have money to have so many attempts because there was so many who could barely afford one attempt.

Beth came to stay with them for several weeks at a time throughout the pregnancy and when she enter her third trimester and couldn’t travel they visit her instead. 

Jacob Sugden-Dingle came in to the world twelve minutes after his sister Annie Sarah Sugden-Dingle. 

Aaron and Robert were both in the delivery room and after the twins were cleaned up they each held one. 

Aaron was overcome, he’s been to every scan and medical appointment that Beth had, he participated in the excitement with Robert, he enjoyed sharing this journey with him. 

He kisses Annie on the top of her head, immensely glad they were able to have two extremely loud babies to call their own. In the end it was six weeks before they could leave the states, but they left grateful to Beth for doing this for them. 

They can never truly thank her enough he thinks.

Aaron and Robert return to Emmerdale with the twins and walk into the pub which was closed for the day to find all their family there waiting for them with balloons and streamers up.

Chas kisses Aaron and Robert each on the cheek. She look at the men each with a baby and smiles, she knows just how much these babies meant to Arron, she walks over to where Seb is sitting with his nanny and pick him up and carry him over to Annie and Jacob “Say hello to your new brother and sister” she says to him.

Seb look at his new siblings and buries his face in Chas neck, Aaron and Robert put the babies in their proms then Aaron turns Seb and says to him “Don’t you want to meet your brother and sister?” Seb shakes his head no “I’m the baby” he says. 

Aaron understood that Seb was jealous they had been doing exercises with meghan to prepare him for the new additions to the family, but Aaron knew it was different having them here verses hearing about them for Seb. “You’ll always be our baby and you’re very special to us but you’re a big boy now aren’t you” Seb nods his head “and you’re a big brother, you have to look out for Annie and Jacob, ok”

Seb sniffs “I’m sorry daddy”, he says hugging him.

“Shall we say hello to your new brother and sister now” Seb nods and smile, Aaron takes him over to see Annie and Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sped somethings up for the surrogacy. Thanks for the kudos


	5. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snap shot into the life of the Sugden-Dingles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I went to edit this fic I cried, not to mention when writing it.

Even though Seb was now at nursery most days and Aaron and Robert were taking a break from work for a while, they were incredibly grateful to have a nanny, they had pay for a night nanny as well as having Seb’s nanny but they still got up and help with the baby.

Neither of them had that experience of bringing a baby home from hospital and waking up the next morning and it was still there so those first few days were extra special for them. 

They did so much the nanny wondered why she was there sometimes.

Seb is seven and the twins are four and the nannies are long gone, when Aaron, seeing just how late they’re for a meeting at Seb’s school rings his mum and ask her if they can make a quick stop at hers to drop off Annie who doesn’t want to put shoes on that day. Looking at her she was pure Robert from the blonde hair to the green eyes but her temperament was pure Aaron “You’re going to stop at nanny Chas while me and your dad go to parents evening” , Aaron says to her, she pouts but Aaron is having none of it and pick her up and bundle her into a car seat.

 

The twins are twelve and Seb is fifteen when Jacob comes running in Aaron’s office “Dad, Seb just drove off in your Range Rover”, he quickly get in his car with the twins and drive after seb, when he catches up with him, he has him stop the car and hands the keys over, luckily he caught him before he got on the main road. 

That night they sit him down and ask him why he felt the need to take a car and the ramifications if he was caught by the police. Seb really couldn’t provide an answer apart from because he wanted to “You can’t do things like that on impulse, what if you’ve been in an accident” Robert asked, but it was clear Seb didn’t care.

Two weeks later he was caught drinking, Aaron and Robert try to get through to him but it wasn’t working.

One week later Aaron caught him having sex with a girl in his room, shocked he came down stairs to find Robert coming out the kitchen asking what the noise was about, when they went back up stairs and knock on his door he told them to go away he was busy.

Aaron and Robert were loss, this wasn’t there son, something was going on and they needed to find out what. The one eighty in Seb’s behaviour was getting more and more destructive. 

They had the twins stay at Liv’s who was living in Mill Cottage that night and made dinner while Robert made sure Seb’s guest left the house and knew she was not welcome back and he would be in touch with her mother.

“Sit” says Aaron to him, “We are gonna talk about this”

“There is nothing to talk about” says Seb

“Sebastian Sugden-Dingle you move from that spot and there will be hell to pay, clearly you’re hurting talk to us let us help you” says Aaron to him.

“Tell me you were at least careful” ask Robert.

“We were” replies Seb 

Aaron and Robert breathe out the breathe they were holding 

“We’ve always had a great relationship with you, you’re our son please talk to us, we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s going on”

Seb gets up “ I’m going to stay with Issac for tonight”

“Oh no you’re not” says Robert “We are going to talk and sort this out I don’t care if it takes all night, this isn’t you and I don’t want your brother and sister to see this behaviour and think it’s okay”

“God forbid your precious Annie and Jacob get corrupted by me” shouts Seb 

“Is this about them, are you upset because you think we love them more, because I don’t see how you going off the rails would persuade us to love you more if that’s What you’re thinking”

He looks at Seb’s hurt face, we love you equally, “You and your brother and sister are the most important things to your dad and me but we can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s wrong”.

Arron look at Seb, “Your dad and me didn’t have the best childhoods we felt unloved and unwanted for a great period of it, we vowed to never have our kids feel that, is that what you’re feeling mate”. 

Seb doesn’t say anything but he hugs Aaron and then Robert “ I’m sorry dads” for disrespecting you both and for the mess I’ve cause, do Annie and Jacob hate me now?”

“They’ll never hate you, hate you. You’re their big brother they look up to” says Robert 

They all sit “ Want to tell us what’s wrong buddy” ask Aaron, Seb shakes his head no. 

“How about we talk and you listen, ok”

Seb’s nods

So Robert tell his son what it was like growing up with Jack, how he personally felt not wanted, how he knew that his brother Andy was the favourite child and Aaron talks to his son about how his mother leaving him made him feel unworthy how Paddy took him in and show him loved, how his relationship with Chas was repaired.

Seb listened and took it all in and then he told them that he never once felt unloved or unwanted by them, how great is childhood is and how he couldn’t ask for anything more and how couple weeks ago his auntie Vic told him a story about his mother and how she don’t know how Robert could stand to look at him and how betrayed and hurt she was by it, and how he was spoiled because they felt guilty they didn’t want him at the start and how his mother was going to Australia to get away from Robert.

When he was finished speaking he ask them if it was all true, they told him the truth of the situation of his conception, how Robert didn’t think he could be a good dad, but how he came to love him, how Aaron has been there for him from he was couple months old, how he grew to love him. They told him how Robert wasn’t told about her going to Australia at all, and if he didn’t do what he did then, god only knows where he would be now with the crash that happen on there way to the airport. 

They explained yes his mother did write those letters and yes she had been homophobic and biophobic in the past to them and even referred to Aaron has a novelty meaning Robert was going to lose interest in him when he was bored. They told him how much they loved him, and how they have always fought his-corner and always will. 

They made sure he knew he wasn’t define by his mothers actions and they never looked at him and wish any ill will towards him, but most importantly he was their son and he will always be their son and in the future, they shouldn’t hide things from each other they should talk it out, cause that’s the Sugden-Dingle way and it always will be.

Aaron moves from his son side to get something, he leads Robert and Seb into the family room and go to the player on the tv and put a memory flash drive in and Seb’s welcoming from the various Dingles come on screen.

“We were waiting till you were eighteen but now seems perfect”, he says 

“They watch the recording together holding there son “ Cousin Debbie won the pool, she’ll be pleased to hear” laughs Seb.

Aaron and Robert look at their son smiling and laughing and felt hope for him to turn a corner for the first time. The recording finishes and as Aaron get up to remove the flash drive Lydia comes on screen “Hi Seb, I know you will be someone the whole family will be proud of, your dads loves you so much, we Dingles love till it hurts and even then we continue to love the person, your nana spent weeks planing your party, your dads were so happy to have a birthday party for you that didn’t conclude with you having to leave them”, she frowns “I’m sorry but when I think of how unselfish Robert was letting her take you, thinking with Ross there and a nanny, you would be okay. 

They missed you every day you weren’t here and when I heard, they had full rights to you, that your mother just gave hers up without a care in the world, it sadden me, but I knew you would be loved by us all but never more so than the two people who you called dad. I’m pretty sure your auntie Vic would have told you about your mum by now, she’s bitter because she got duped, not because her brother and brother in law were in pain, in fact she actively let Robert know you should be with your mum, I would take what she says about the situation with a pinch of salt, she has ulterior motives , probably ask for more money and was turn down, if you take anything away from this it’s that you’re loved and wanted and your daddies didn’t want you to feel like you were any less than someone else so they talked to your nan and help organise this, well that’s all I wanted to say, love you loads. She blows a kiss to the camera and the recording ends.

They all stare at the tv Aaron and Robert didn’t know that Lydia had done that. She died three years previously from cancer and never mentioned it, she knew they were waiting to give Seb the video, they all started to cry, her video meant so much to them for more than one reason.

Seb starts apologising for his behaviour again and they talk till they didn’t even notice it was the next day until Annie bounced through the door. 

They get Seb counselling after that, and his behaviour changes for the better, sometimes Aaron and Robert go into the sessions with him when he ask them to come. 

Jacob is eighteen when he has his first serious boyfriend, he never told his dads he was gay, they didn’t care what he was as long as he was happy and was being safe and did the one rule Aaron and Robert told all their kids “before you sleep with someone in this day and age of STDs go to the client and make sure the person gets tested if they’re unwilling even after you volunteer to get tested as well, the relationship is doomed.

He’s twenty one when he brings his first girlfriend home and she would eventually becomes his wife,

Annie is twenty six when she graduates from Oxford University with a degree in Law and Economics, she was always bright and when she said she didn’t feel challenged at school, they pulled her out and sent her to private school along with her other siblings. 

She was the closes to her auntie Liv out of all of Aaron and Roberts kids, they had a special bond and years later when she said the eulogy at her funeral, it felt liked her heart was breaking.

Seb is made a Consultant Psychologist at age 33, since that night he and his dads talked when he was fifteen, he changed how he looked at things, he knew that night what he wanted to do with his life. 

He works in a Children Hospital and is making sure that the kids he speaks to know it’s okay to talk and say I’m hurting.

 

Aaron is seventy six when he has to bury Robert, his children got him through the day, he just didn’t understand how he was going to live without him, they all got jobs close to Leeds and moved back into Home Farm to take care of him.

 

Two weeks later Seb, Jacob and Annie buried Aaron, his heart just gave out and he died in his sleep. They think it was broken heart syndrome.

With their dads gone Seb becomes head of the family as the oldest one, and he did his best to keep the family together, give his children the great example of childhood he was given and with his other siblings blessing using the charity foundation his dads establish to make sure those young people who had no place to go did, the families millions help build shelters for young teenage tearaways and to help battered women to find refuge as well as help families with very young children struggling to cope. He donated to different organisations, he even got a knighthood for his tireless campaign for the young who didn’t have a voice but he refused it. 

When he died important people came to his funeral but Annie and Jacob knew that didn’t matter to their brother, his family was what mattered most.

Jacob became a vet like his grandad, and bought the practice after Paddy died, he got married and had two children with his wife and when he died, his sister weeped for him, she went home and watched the video of her and her brother and Seb being welcome by the Dingles and as she looked at Seb’s video everyone in it had died as she turned to her and Jacobs video she realised the same thing. Her children along with her nieces and nephew were all that was left of her dads line, her two aunts never had children. 

She put a camera on record and began speaking about her dads, what kind of men they were, the Dingle traditions like drinking from the welly, she talked fondly about great grandma Faith and her dad, how grandma Chas was a strong women, she spent the rest of her life making videos of herself talking, leaving instructions for the Sugden-Dingles left behind, and when she died five years later and all Aaron and Roberts grandchildren watched the video in the family room at Home Farm they saw and heard family history, a legacy being presented to them to carry on, and they started talking about how their grandads met and how in love they were, how in grandad Aaron’s words a dirty little grease monkey and a wannabe posh boy met and felt in love and from their loved they all blossomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who gave me kudos and for coming on this journey with me. Tub,r@rosey516

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had someone pull a knife on me and got sectioned.


End file.
